charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Cole Turner/Previous Powers
As Belthazor As Belthazor, Cole was a demonic soldier of fortune. He was a powerful upper-level half-demon with a high resistance to damage and immortality. Vanquishing him required a potion which needed a piece of his own flesh. He also possessed the powers of Shimmering, Energy Balls, Conjuration, Super Strength, Spell Casting, and Sensing. He also seemed to possess the powers of Adjusting, Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis, but was only seen using them once or twice, prompting some speculation that he was stripped of some of his powers after renouncing his demonic legacy. As The Source of All Evil Cole eventually became The Source of All Evil and seemingly possessed all of the powers of the Source, including Flaming, Immunity, Sensing, Fire Balls, Regeneration, Force Fields, Electrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Transformation, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Summoning and Conjuring. After his coronation, he gained several more powers, though it was never made clear what other powers he picked up since he was vanquished soon after. Return from Wasteland During his time in the Demonic Wasteland, Cole learned that the Beast of the Wasteland feeds on the powers of vanquished Demons. By taking the powers before the beast is able to, he eventually defeated the serpent, or at least destroys parts of it, making him able to obtain whatever powers became available. He eventually acquired a massive arsenal of demonic powers and escaped the wasteland. It was never established how many powers Cole acquired, since he returned from the Wasteland 72 hours after Phoebe went there. However, Phoebe later said that Cole had more powers than any demon she'd faced at the time, making it very likely he returned to the Wasteland to get more. This makes it possible that Cole possessed hundreds of powers. However, he was seen using about 22 powers on-screen-- Electrokinesis, Fading, Molecular Deceleration, Energy Balls, Fire Balls, High Resistance(to physical harm), Telekinesis(normal and advanced form), Pyrokinesis, Force Fields, Crushing, Shapeshifting, Regeneration, Reconstitution, Transmogrification, Conjuring, Mind Control, Portal Creation, Teleportation Manipulation, Summoning, Transformation, Sensing, Invincibility(to magical attacks), Immortality, Pressurization, Temporal Stasis, Incineration and Power Granting. Due to the massive amount of powers he absorbed, his blood turned acidic. However, since Cole was fully mortal, the massive weight of these demonic powers slowly started to drive him insane. Shortly afterward, despite his efforts to fight the evil growing in him, coupled with the pain of losing Phoebe, he turned completely evil. As Avatar warping reality itself]]As an Avatar, Cole possessed the ability of Reality Warping. Given the nature of a Avatar powers and their shared collective powers, Cole presumably gained virtually unlimited power, though his only act as an Avatar was to change reality in a last, desperate attempt to be with Phoebe. In this new reality he reverted to his former form of Belthazor and his unlimited powers were either lost or added to the Avatar collective. In the Cosmic Void In the Cosmic Void where he was banished to by the Charmed Ones, Cole was shown to still possess a few powers. He is neither ghost or demon, it still remains unsure what he exactly is. He could teleport himself with a grey sparkling-like power and could move in the blink of an eye without blinking. He could communicate with beings on other planes like the Thorn Demons, could make any kind of deals with Demons, and still had a connection with Phoebe. When she walked passed him, he was looking at her and Phoebe could feel something but ignored the feeling. We can assume that he still might have some or all of his Powers and as he is alive is watching over them in secret. Powers he has showed so far while being in Cosmic Void are Sparkling, Sensing, Mediumship, Invisibility, Telekinesis, Telepathic Suggestion and Intangibility. Temporary Powers In the episode "Look Who's Barking", in an effort to suppress his human half, Cole had his blood transmuted by an Alchemist. Under the Alchemist's spell, Cole became immune to witches powers, as seen when Piper attempted to vanquish him with a potion. Although he received additional protection, he did not seek out the Alchemist again since Phoebe used a potion that returned him to his good self. Cole also acquired the power of the Nexus in "The Importance of Being Phoebe", in an attempt to turn Phoebe evil and regain control of the Underworld. Before he could use any of his new abilities, however, Phoebe cast a spell that returned the Nexus to it's resting place under the Halliwell Manor. Category:Lists Category:Powers